1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a trailer jack kickstand that may be utilized to support a trailer frame for leveling and support purposes.
2. Description of Related Art
Trailers are used to transport equipments, vehicles, cargo and other items where the trailer is hitched to a truck or a similar moving vehicle. The trailer itself is configured and formed to accommodate the cargo or equipment that is being transported. The trailers were hitched to a rear-mounting pin on a vehicle known as a hitch and secured in place for transport. The trailer stand provides a means to suspend or support an unhitched portion of the trailer. The trailer usually includes wheels on each side and a hitch attachment at the front portion or tongue of the trailer. Many trailers include a jack attachment that connects to the frame to support the front portion while hitching and unhitching a vehicle. The jack provides movement vertically to position the trailer in a suitable position over the hitch and allows the user to center the trailer upon the hitch of the vehicle. When unhitched from the vehicle the jack is usually extended in order to contact the ground surface area under the trailer to support the front end thereof.
The jack provides the vertical movement of the trailer and usually includes a telescoping base that meets the ground or allows for the insertion of a stand or platform to support the jack in an extended position. The platform stand provides a means to stabilize the jack in its extended position and to support the trailer when unhitched from the vehicle. Examples of a trailer jack stand include U.S. Pat. No. 4,662,610 which discloses a jack stand or support for a trailer jack having a vertically extending housing and an extendable plunger telescopically contained by the end of the jack housing including an upright member mounted on a flat base. The jack stand disclosed in the '610 patent pivots into a position to provide support for the tongue of the trailer. U.S. Patent Application No. 2009/0236577 discloses a dual mode jack foot designed for attachment to the base of commercially available trailer jacks. The jack foot of the '577 patent application pivots into position to provide a support mechanism when deployed.